Angel's Protector
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: He never asks him to stop by on the day of her death but he'll be thankful for it. Even if the feelings are mutual between them that hopefully Tristan can take away the pain and fill in the void. Rated T to be safe


**Arashi: This is a pairing I never thought of being together but still find rather adorable, Protectshipping. Such a cute pairing with hints of angst for Ryou. *pouts sadly* But plot wise it's necessary.**

**I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Summary-He never asks him to stop by on the day of her death but he'll be thankful for it. Even if the feelings are mutual between them that hopefully Tristan can take away the pain and fill in the void.

* * *

Angel's protector

Shaking his head holding a picture of two kids smiling up at him, the teen close his brown eyes wondering a bit. He bites his lip not wanting to cry feeling its harder then ever now for the tears. How long has it been? Seven? Eight years? He doesn't know. Even his father doesn't come around much this time with his job in Egypt. He scrunches up his hands together wondering if he'll stop by the grave for Amane even his mother. A part of him knows the truth. He won't seeing he can't let go of the past.

Ryou snorts softly opening his eyes again rather surprise Bakura isn't stirring within the ring to make his day a living hell. Maybe he's being nicer. He sweat drops at the thought finding it rather unbelievable but if he is thank god. He can't get close to anyone at all thanks to him. He's afraid his life be more complicated then it is already. That be a big joy if he could.

He leans his head against the tree placing down the picture before gazing at his sketchbook with the same picture being drawn, two children with carefree smiles on their young faces. Behind them they're standing in the park arm around the other waiting for their parents to finish taking the picture since it's a beautiful day which the family gone on a picnic spending the day together. None of them knowing it would be their last time together as a family.

Ryou finds fate to be kind or harsh depending on the view of his feelings. He finds it kind of harsh seeing he's stuck with the Spirit of the Ring which is his gift from his father. He lost his sister and mother the following year after getting the ring. Fate can be kind since his mother has a grave here in Domino with a woman holding two children's hands that cost quite a bit but his father was willing to do it for her. As a last gift due to her Japanese heritage. Next to her grave, Amane has an angel child with a vase fill with flowers usually her favorites along with a section for the letters Ryou writes to her.

So lost in his musings, Ryou jump hearing a voice calling out to him making him rub his eyes to make any evidence of possible tears disappear, "Ryou?"

Ryou gaze at the direction to see one of his friends watch him. He puts on a smile getting the other to frown at the fakeness. Tristan has been watching Ryou closely as of late having a gut feeling something is wrong. He wonders if it's Bakura causing too much havoc. The brunette tilts his head wondering why as of late he wishes to protect Ryou. Sure the pale boy is shy, quiet and sweet but it doesn't mean he needs to be protected. Does it? He tunes back in seeing Ryou close a sketchbook not wanting anyone to see it. He let it slide more curious of the teen's well being.

He hasn't been around the shop that often causing him to worry. Tristan blush lightly hoping Ryou wouldn't see it. What can he say? He finds Ryou to be cute. Even more after realizing he has some feelings for the British boy. He wishes to be the one to cherish the teen who needs to be love like a prince. To protect a shy yet fragile angel he wouldn't mind doing at all even if it means getting to know him be even better.

"Hello, Tristan," Ryou replies seeing Tristan smile walking towards him.

Ryou blush at the smile wondering why his heart skips a beat. What's going on with him? He watches the taller teen's eyes shine with happiness making Ryou wonder it's him causing that look. He really hopes so. He blinks at the thought. Why does he want to see Tristan happy? He can't really like Tristan like that can he?

Tristan smiles watching with fascination of the British teen's blush. It looks so cute on him like an angel being shy about having to sing in front of the choir. Who wouldn't love Ryou? He has a great personality that will have anyone wanting to be his friend. Damn he can't be in love can he? Tristan didn't know anymore letting the comfortable silence lapse over them.

"Is something bothering you, Ryou?" Tristan asks not realizing the protectiveness he feels over the white hair hikari could be heard.

Ducking his head allowing his snowy white locks to cover his eyes, Ryou flush darkly at the protective sound of Tristan's voice. He forgets at times the brunette can be observant at times since like him remains in the background. Can he reveal something important as this to him? Damn it to hell why is it hard to choose?

A small voice whispers in his mind sounding a lot like Amane's. _"You're afraid he might reject you, Ry."_

_"I'm not afraid!"_ Ryou argues in his mind feeling the stinging of tears waiting to fall.

_"But you are. You're afraid he might reject you and hurt you. You got to learn to let yourself be protected by someone else instead of doing it on your own,_" The voice continues to argue making a good argument.

Ryou cringes hating this voice more since its right. He is afraid. Who wouldn't be after having a dark half putting many old friends and class mates to the hospital or dead? He can't really bring himself to go back to England because of the remembrance. Only to have it happen hear in Japan with Yugi and the others. Turning them into duel monster cards at that one point. He flush again thinking of Tristan has his favorite monster finding it fitting wishing the brunette could wear something similar around him. Oh God he's thinking dirty. He'll have to do something about this and quick!

He squeaks softly seeing the brown eyes staring into his light shade of chocolate brown ones. His heart skips several beats seeing the tenderness just for him. He could hear the small voice still whisper in the back of his mind that Amane would want him happy not sad. He wants to let go of his fear but it hurts too much. He close his eyes feeling the warm hand touch his cheek. He automatically leans against the appendage making Tristan grin happily.

"Ryou please tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't let the others know if that's your wish." Tristan pleads softly hating to see Ryou is still hurting about something.

The pale hikari gulps wishing for the lump in his throat to disappear while speaking brokenly unable to stare into the taller teen's eyes for long. "I don't know if I can bring myself to talk about it."

"You can take your time Ryou." Tristan answers watching Ryou stare into space obviously lost in his thoughts.

Ryou gaze over Tristan's shoulders as the other sits in front of him. He wish to honor his sister by naming his daughter Amane. He trembles not sure if it's from the hand on his cheek or the pain. He didn't expect Tristan to pull him in a hug running his fingers through his snow white hair getting the small hikari to lightly purr subconsciously. Tristan smiles at the sound not wanting to bring it up.

Ryou could feel the years of the guilt slowly disappearing at the touch. It won't disappear for long. It will come back when he's not expecting it. Trying to pull away from the firm yet gentle hug, Ryou blush darkly whispering rather shyly knowing Tristan is really being truthful, "Thank you."

The brunette hums in response resting his chin on top of the snow white locks. He close his eyes breathing the soft scent of his angel. He didn't want to press on letting Ryou to tell him when he's ready.

"Today is the eighth anniversary of my mother and little sister's death. They got killed in a car accident."

Tristan's eyes widen hearing the words from Ryou's lips. He understand clearly this is a touché subject but willing to listen nerveless. He waits patiently as he continues his tale.

"All I remember is my father getting me and heading to the hospital. At the time I never known of the small secret my mother took to the grave with her."

Tristan gaze down feeling the hikari's hands clench at his shirt. He let him tighten his grip knowing he won't leave him alone right now. He didn't really expect the answer at all.

"What is it?" Tristan questions seeing the subdue look on the British boy's face.

"She was only barely two months pregnant and want to tell my father the news but never got the chance due to the accident. The doctors told us at the hospital as she lies there near her deathbed. She claim her last wish for her to bury here in Domino along with Amane," Ryou answers monotone making Tristan gasp at the news.

The brunette rattles his mind to think of something else to ask him. He finally settle for bringing up Ryou's sister hoping he'll talk about her. "What's your sister's name? I didn't know you did have a younger sibling."

Ryou give the other a grateful look before going on about his sister, "Her name is Amane. She's a sweetest girl you could ever meet. So polite and playful that many would be lucky…to have her as a friend."

Tristan grins at the name. He could see a young girl similar to Ryou's looks with a playful smile causing him to smile bigger. He replies liking the name, "it's a beautiful name for your sister. I bet she's lucky to have as a big brother."

He watch with amusement as Ryou blush darkly at the compliment. He couldn't help be happy with Ryou's look of pure joy besides the embarrassment as an added bonus. He watch Ryou deflate thinking of something troublesome. The hikari been searching for the past couple of days for his sister's favorite flower but no floral shop have them. They aren't that uncommon since it's usually the two popular flowers really. He can't just leave the letter with out her two customary flowers, the tiger lily and white rose. Of course she likes daisies and all sort of flowers but he usually gets her two favorites.

"Ryou?"

"Oh what I'm going to do? I can't find a single tiger lily and white rose anywhere to have a bouquet made so both my mother and Amane can have their flowers." Ryou whispers not realizing Tristan heard him.

Tristan couldn't help but have a plan forming to surprise Ryou. He listen to all the flowers both Amane and the teen's mother love and leaves at their graves. Yes he'll do that besides get Ryou his own set as well to make it more obvious of his feelings for him. He hope maybe as time goes by that Ryou will let him come.

"Want me to accompany you to visit your family?" Tristan ask curiously.

"Um, if you like," Ryou murmurs ducking his head while watching beneath his lashes as Tristan grin widely jumping to his feet rushing off calling out to him he'll see him in a hour or so.

Ryou couldn't bring himself to ask what that's about. He grabs his things tossing them inside grabbing Amane's letter before heading out to see if he could find those flowers. Not realizing that's what exactly Tristan is doing at the moment.

* * *

Tristan couldn't believe his luck at the floral shop Miho use to work at near the cemetery has all the flowers he needs for the bouquet for Amane and Ryou's mother. He request to have another bouquet with White, Red, and Yellow Roses for Ryou. He hope his message can be seen through the flowers since he won't be able to say the words yet to him.

Searching through out the whole cemetery Tristan manage to find the graves holding two important members of Ryou's family. He place the first bouquet of flowers in the vase in front of Amane's grave. He smiles sadly finding it sad she live such a short life. Wishing to find the right words to say Tristan clears his throat figuring he might as well start.

"Amane, I bet you are proud to have such a great big brother like Ryou. You are very lucky to have him. Your relationship with each other reminds me of one of my other friends and his little sister." Tristan begins finding it rather embarrassing yet comforting to talk to the dead girl. He slowly bares his heart to the child's grave, "Would it be strange to say I have feelings for your brother? Sure he's quiet, shy and all but to me that doesn't matter. I want to protect him since he's an angel to me to guide me from the dark paths. I wish to have the courage to say I'm in love with him."

* * *

Walking near the graves Ryou heard someone talking in front of his sister's grave. Thinking it's his father only to be surprise its Tristan bearing out his soul. He listen with his heart in his throat as the words comes out. He could see a bouquet of flowers with both his mother and sister's favorite flowers along with a simple bouquet of red, yellow, and white roses. He wonder who are those at first until hearing the words Tristan is in love with him but afraid.

Why is he afraid? Tears start to roll down the pale cheeks as the hikari listen to Tristan continues to talk about him. He wishes to thank Tristan after finding a floral shop with the flowers he's looking for only to have someone buying them ahead of time. He blush walking out of his hiding spot taps the older teen's shoulder. Tristan blinks being tap on the shoulder before gazing back to see Ryou looking at him. He automatically passes the bouquet of roses that's Ryou's to the hikari. He watches with bated breath as Ryou sniff their beautiful scents.

"Thank you," Ryou whispers figuring it is best to put for everything.

Tristan smiles knowing it's for listening then buying the flowers when he doesn't have to. He wants to do it. He smiles a bit see Ryou touch one of the red roses' petals getting Tristan to smile slightly more. He responds quietly, "Your welcome, Ryou."

Either of the teens notices a ghost child watching with hopeful eyes. She heard everything Tristan said and couldn't help but agree with him more. All she does want is Ryou to be happy. She spots the letter Ryou always brings her on this day figuring she'll take a look at it later. What surprise her is the sight of the vase having more then a couple of flowers but all hers and her mother's favorites. She definitely likes this boy for her big brother. She hopes that Ryou will accept Tristan as his protector.

Knowing they won't be able to hear her, she tells them both. "Ryou tell him your feelings! You deserve to be happy."

Ryou continues to look at the bouquet at his hands then the one in the vase he smiles. He lowers his eyes shyly speaking words what his mother once told him about him finding the right person that will protect him might be coming true. "This angel is already protected by someone wonderful who is standing before me.

Tristan tilts his head in confusion feeling rather hurt until the true meaning of Ryou's words hit him. He smiles widely hugging the shy Hikari twirling him around before kissing his soft lips impulsively. He blink at the sudden kiss wanting to pull back only to have Ryou kiss him back in their first yet innocent kiss between them.

Rolling her eyes blushing at the obvious sight of a future happy couple, Amane replies to no one in general. "Stay happy big brother. You are a fragile angel who found his protector like mama told us you would one day.

Amane could feel a hand of her mother resting on her shoulder. She glances at the taller woman watching the wistful look in the woman's eyes. She could see her son is growing up to be a fine young man with another man to take care of him. She turns to her daughter signaling its time to go.

"Its time, Amane," She tells the girl who sighs sadly.

"Ok mama," Amane whispers following her mother back to the heavens not before calling out to the new couple. "Tristan I hope you do take care of my big angel brother."

Tristan pulls away in time to catch the sight of a girl and a woman walking off seeing the similarities. He put two and two together to come out that's Ryou's mother and sister. He smiles down at Ryou surprise to hear the last words from the ghost girl. Oh he plans on honoring her last request alright. He's planning on taking care of his angel.

"Love you, Ryou," Tristan tells the pale boy showing his feelings are true hoping he feels the same way.

"Love you too, Tristan," Ryou answers blushing at the tenderness of the moment. He couldn't help but wish his family could see it.

Tristan smiles whispering something in Ryou's ear getting tears to form. "You're my angel and no one else's. Never forget that, Ryou."

Ryou smiles at the claim accepting it just fine. He hugs Tristan smiling a bit more at the sweet words. Tristan can be rather romantic which works for him. Ryou find it he doesn't care if Bakura doesn't approve. He doesn't give a damn about his darkness at that moment as Ryou kiss him again before gazing at the two graves before him.

* * *

**Arashi: I'm glad how this turn out and probably some ooc here or there. Read and review.**


End file.
